Visita Navideña
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Porque en una navidad, ambos conocieron el amor...


_**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Meyer, solo soy una seguidora más que juega con ellos, la trama… esa sí que es mía**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**VISITA NAVIDEÑA**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aquella niña de ocho años, como amaba la navidad, los dulces, los regalos, las exquisitas comidas que su madre Reneé hacia en tiempo record, para la víspera de navidad y en año nuevo, como amaba esas épocas la pequeña Bella.

Pero lo que más esperaba con ansias y alegría, eran las visitas. O bueno, una visita en especial. Jacob Black.

Jake –como le decía Bella- era un niño un año más grande que ella, divertido, juguetón, bromista, lindo, tierno y todo un caballero para su edad, y él al igual que sus padres y hermanas, venían a visitar a la familia de Bella; los Swan y algunas ocasiones pasaban la navidad con ellos.

-Bella hija- le llamo dulcemente su madre- ¿Ya está todo listo para recibir a los Black?

Sip mami- contesto ella- ¿A qué hora llegan?

-Tranquila amor- dijo su madre arreglándole su vestidito color azul celeste- Pronto

Hacía más de dos años que Bella no veía a Jake y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si el ya no quería ser su amigo? O peor a un ¿Y si ya no la quería? Eso lastimaría mucho el corazoncito de la niña, pero ella sabía bien que Jake no dejaría de quererle, porque el tiempo atrás se lo prometió. Y el cumplía sus promesas.

Pero de pronto el sonido del timbre saco a la niña de sus pensamientos, y salió corriendo a la sala, donde su padre; Charlie, recibía a las visitas. Con cuidado se asomo por un costado de la cocina y pudo ver a dos señores y unas niñas mucho mayores que ella.

-¡Billy! Viejo amigo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Charlie –dijo aquel hombre moreno y alto- ¿Y ustedes como están?

-Bien gracias a Dios bien, ¿Y quiénes son estas linduras?

-Pues veras- dijo abrazando a una niña, alta con cabello lacio y castaño, y ojos cafés- Ella es Rebecca, la más grande ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Claro! Rebecca- dijo estirando su mano a la niña- Que grande estas

-Gracias-contesto tímidamente

-Y ella- dijo acercando a otra niña, con cabello ondulado y facciones parecidas a la anterior- ella es Rachel la menor

-Un gusto Rachel

-El gusto es mío señor Charlie

-¡Qué va! Dime Charlie, eres menos tímida que Rebecca verdad

La niña solo sonrió, Bella al no ver a la persona que esperaba, bajo la vista decepcionada, y fue de nuevo con su madre para ayudarle a poner la mesa.

-¿Que tienes Bell's?

-Nada mami- dijo cabizbaja, sentía que sus ojitos le ardían

-Hija- dijo Reneé poniéndose a la altura de la niña-¿Qué sucede?

-No vino mami- dijo en un casi inaudible susurro- No vino

Antes de que la madre pudiera responderle, una voz femenina le hablo:

-¿Reneé?

-¿Sophie?

-¡Querida cuanto tiempo!

Ambas mujeres se dieron un largo y caluroso abrazo, ellas eran muy buenas amigas, y se habían dejado de frecuentar hace dos años. Bella olvido por un momento su tristeza y ahora se preguntaba quién era aquella mujer, que por supuesto era guapa como su madre.

-Mira Bella, ven- dijo la madre tendiéndole la mano- Quiero que conozcas a Sophie Black

-Sophie; ella es mi hija Bella- dijo señalando a la niña-Bella ella es…

-La mamá de Jake- dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano a la niña- Así que tú eres la famosa Bella ¿eh?

A Bella comenzó a latirle más rápido su corazón. ¿Era famosa? ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila, no te asustes, Jake habla mucho de ti… ¿Por cierto, donde anda ese niño?

Su corazón se disparo a una velocidad inverosímil, Jake todavía la recordaba, y hablaba mucho de ella, y ¡había venido! Pero como dijo su madre ¿Dónde rayos andaba Jake? Bella dejo a las dos mujeres y salió de la cocina para salir al jardín de su casa; cuando Jake venía de visita, ellos dos iban al patio trasero a jugar o simplemente a sentarse en la hierba a ver el cielo. Tomo su abrigo negro y una bufanda a juego y salió de la casa sigilosamente, sin que sus padres, ni los padres de Jake la vieran.

Cuando salió una ráfaga de viento le golpeo la cara y sintió que su sangre se congelaba del frio, pero aun así no le importo. Entonces abrió paso entre el jardín y a lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de un niño con una gran chamarra y sentado en _su_ columpio del árbol.

-¿Ja...Jake?- titubeo la niña

-¿Bella?-dijo aquel niño levantando su vista hasta toparse con aquellos ojos marrón que tanto esperaba ver- ¡Bella!

Y ambos comenzaron a correr para acortar la distancia que los separaba, cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas, se abrazaron y no se separaron en ningún momento. Bella aspiraba con fuerza la fragancia característica del niño, a maderas y hierbas, tratando de que ese olor se le quedara grabado con fuego en su mente, mientras que él, inspiraba con ansias el olor a fresas que soltaba su cabello color café.

-Te extrañe Bell's- susurro el niño

-Yo también te extrañe Jake.

Entonces, Jake hizo algo de lo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer y de que lo imaginaba constantemente en su viaje. Levanto levente la cabeza de la niña, y miro su rostro. Aquellos ojos marrones, eran tan bonitos para él, sabía que no era más que un mocoso de nueve años, pero cada vez que sentía la presencia de Bella se sentía completo, cada vez que la escuchaba era feliz, y los días que no la veía sentía que el faltaba algo, que una parte de él se quedo cuidando de aquella frágil y dulce niña.

Decidido, acerco sus labios a los de ella, y le planto un fugaz pero suave y tierno beso.

Bella sorprendida, miro a los ojos de Jake, y se dio cuenta de que lo quería, no era la forma en que quería a su madre ni a su padre, ni a los amigos, ni nada de eso. El cariño que le tenía a Jake, iba más allá, era mucho más poderoso que la simple simpatía o la fraternidad. Porque lo de ella era amor. Sonrojada aún, tomo la mano del niño, y lo condujo de nuevo a la casa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No era necesario, ambos estaban conectados de cierta manera, que podían entenderse sin hablar.

Jake se sentía el niño más feliz del universo, porque tenía la mano de Bella y estaba seguro de que su corazón también. Bella por su parte estaba que reventaba de felicidad, porque Jake, también sentía lo que a ella le pasaba.

Y así, entre risas, abrazos, besos, bromas y platicas, paso la víspera de navidad, los Swan y los Black como amigos y quizás algo más. Cuando fue una hora prudente todos se retiraron a dormir, los Black dormirían en las habitaciones de huéspedes que Bella y su madre les habían preparo. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado y listo, se despidieron todos y cada quien fue a su habitación a descansar.

La madre de Bella le volvió a preguntar sobre su actitud, de antes de que llegaran los Black pero ella, solo se negó a decir algo más, su madre, de tan bondadosa que era, lo olvido y le deseo buenas noches a su hija.

-Buenas noches princesa y Feliz Navidad

-Buenas noches mami- dijo ya somnolienta- feliz… navidad

Unos minutos después, de que todas las luces se habían apagado en la casa de los Swan, Jake, se levanto de su cama, fue hasta la habitación de Bella, sabía que no era necesario, pero quería hacerlo, además, eso no era de caballeros. Así que con paso sigiloso, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña, y abrió sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando llego a la cama de la niña, la pudo observar dormir plácidamente en su cama, con sus cabellos extendidos como una cortina sobre su almohada.

-Bella…- susurraba el niño-Bell's...

-Hmm…- un poco adormilada, se tallo los ojos- ¿Jake?

-Hola -dijo un poco sonrojado

-Hola- dijo tímidamente la niña-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo bueno…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a decirle a la niña, se sentó en la cama de Bella y le tomo una mano, respiro hondo y soltó-

La niña al no entender nada, soltó unas cuantas risitas, pero a la vez, sus risitas estaban llenas de un tono de nerviosismo, porque sabía a lo que venía el niño.

-Jake- dijo acariciándole su manita morena- no entendí nada

El niño una vez más derrotado por su nerviosismo, respiro y volvió a decir lentamente:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Bella le abrazo emotivamente, y soltó besitos por sus mejillas, Jake un poco anonadado por la reacción de la niña, le abrazo fuerte y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que ella se quedo dormida en los brazos de él.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Bell's-susurro él antes de irse de su habitación

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nueva años después…_

-¡Bella! ¡Apúrate no tardan en llegar los Black!- gritó la madre de Bella desde la planta alta de su casa

-¡Si madre!

Bella había crecido demasiado, ya no era la niña que todos recordaban, seguía siendo dulce y tierna, pero ahora estaba convertida en toda una mujer. Jake y ella, se vieron algunos veranos, pero la gran mayor parte se escribían cartas o se comunicaban por medio del internet. Ella esperaba con ansias este día, el día, en que por fin, vería a su amado después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ahora a Bella le tocaba hacer la cena, mientras que su madre, arreglaba las habitaciones para sus visitas, cuando estuvo listo el estofado, ella fue directo a su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Se puso unos vaqueros negros, una playera de cuello y manga larga azul celeste y unas botas cafés, se cepillo un poco el cabello y decidió dejarlo suelto para poder lucir sus ondulaciones. Estaba nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo, lo vería una vez más.

El timbre sonó, y su corazón, se disparó como un cohete y bajo hacía la sala. Cuando llego a las escaleras, su padre estaba recibiendo aun ya viejo Billy y una madura pero aun guapa Sophie.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Charlie abrazado a ambos- ¿Y las chicas?

-No podrán venir- dijo Sophie- ambas ya están casadas, y bueno, tendrán su navidad, con sus respectivas familias.

-Oh... qué bien- dijo Charlie- ¿Y Jacob?

-En un rato viene- dijo Billy- ¿Bella? Wooow, que grande estas hija.

-Hola Billy, hola Sophie.

Llego hacía ambos y los abrazo, extrañaba a aquella gente, muy aparte de lo que ella tenía con Jake, los quería, eran, como una familia más para ella. Después de que ambos la saludaron y se pusieron al día con las novedades de Bella, cada quien se fue a platicar, las mujeres fueron a la cocina por los platos y cosas que faltaban en la mesa, mientras, que los hombres, se sentaron a platicar amenamente.

Entonces, Bella, como nueve años atrás, tomo su abrigo y salió al patio trasero. Esta vez no había tanto viento, pero si estaba fresco, camino entre el jardín y observo por todos lados. Y se decepciono al no ver a nadie. Un poco afligida se sentó en el columpio que aquel niño una vez la espero y comenzó a balancearse en el.

¿Por qué Jake no había venido? ¿Acaso ya la había olvidado?

Poco a poco, unas lágrimas traicioneras, salieron de sus ojos y unos sollozos apenas audibles abandonaban su garganta.

Jake al llegar al patio trasero, se sorprendió de ver a una chica sentada en el columpio que alguna vez fue de Bella, y que la chica estuviese llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Y Bella? Poco a poco se fue acercando a la silueta de la chica y cuando pudo estar de cerca, se dio cuenta de que la chica que sollozaba era _su_ Bella. Su corazón comenzó a bombear mucho más rápido que sentía el martillear de él en sus oídos

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto

Ella al levantar el rostro, se quedo petrificada del monumento de hombre que estaba frente a ella, moreno, cabello negro, corto y un poco rebelde, ojos cafés, y a pesar de la ropa y la sudadera que traía se notaba que tenía un buen físico. Entonces reacciono y se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡Jake!- dijo abrazándolo

-Bella- confirmo él.

-Pensé que no vendrías…

-Estoy aquí

Ambos se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, olvidándose del mundo. Bella aspiraba y recordaba aquel olor que nueve años atrás quería grabarse en su cerebro, a maderas y hierbas, y olía tal y como ella recordaba, por su lado Jake inspiro y reconoció aquel dulce olor de Fresas, característico de _su_ Bella.

-Te extrañe, te extrañe- decía la chica

-Yo más Bell's, yo más

Y como hacia nueve años, el volvió a hacer lo que tenía tantas ganas, observo los labios de Bella, se veían tan suaves y tersos, tan carnosos y apetecibles, que le hacían una atenta invitación de probarlos. Poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro y probó aquellos labios que lo llevaron a la gloria de un solo paso. Se sentía tan bien, probar los labios de su amada, que no podía ser algo mejor que eso. Bella no podía creer lo que sus labios probaban, sabían tan bien los labios de Jake, tan carnosos; que hacían que ella reclamara más de ellos. Nunca pensó poder probarlos de esa manera, y se alegraba de ello. Estaba feliz y completa, sabía que Jake era el indicado, y nunca dejaría de amarle.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaban oxigeno, se separaron poco a poco, dejando sus frentes juntas y respirando irregularmente

-Te amo- dijo Jake

-También yo- dijo ella- Te amo

Y después de aquella declaración, volvieron a la casa y pasaron la noche en compañía de sus familias. Pasada la noche, y como fue la última vez, todos fueron a dormir, pero esta vez, consientes del romance de Bella y Jake, todos les felicitaron y se alegraban de ello.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, Jake fue a la habitación de su amaba y entro silenciosamente como la última vez.

-Bella- canturreo cerca del odio de ella- Dormilona despierta

-Mama… media hora más- dijo aun dormida

-No soy tu madre…

-¿eh?- dijo levantándose aun media dormida-¿Jake?

-Si

-¡Jake!- susurro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a desearte una feliz navidad amor

-Oh…-sonrojándose ferozmente, lo que al chico le produjo gracia-¿Gracias?

-Ven-

Y la abrazo sobre su pecho, ella se dejo y se acomodo perfectamente, en el pecho de aquel chico moreno que amaba. Sentía que encajaban tan bien, que eran uno solo, la misma pieza, pero que se había partido y ahora esta junta de nuevo, hecha solo una pieza por siempre. Ella le amaba, y él a ella, ahora solo quedaba que el tiempo diera fruto de su amor.

Entonces Jake supo que; desde niño, le amaba y que por siempre la iba a amar. Porque desde el día que la conoció quedo encantado por aquellos ojos marrones y esa cara tan dulce y fina de aquella niña tan hermosa. Supo que el viviría por y para ella, porque la amaba. Ella supo que lo amaba desde que lo conoció y que a pesar de lo que les pasara ella seguiría amándolo por siempre.

Porque en una visita navideña, ambos encontraron el amor.

* * *

_**¡Terminado! ¿Que les pareció este oneshot? ¿Merezco un Review?**_

_**Dedicado a TODOS MIS LECTORES :D gracias por seguir mis historias un poco raras xD hahaha, muchas gracias a todos**_

_**Feliz Navidad (un poco atrasada jeje) Que Dios los bendiga y los llene de prosperidad, amor, paz y felicidad Se los deseo de corazón.**_

_**Bueno, espero y nos leamos pronto en otra historia más :D**_

_**Feliz año nuevo 2011!**_

_**Kisses Andyy'**_


End file.
